ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Diabolos's Favor
The maximum is 3/tick, not 4. Perp for me went down from 4/tick to 1, taking off an evoker's ring brought it back up to 2, no matter how long I waited.Tahngarthortalk- 22:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I concur. I took all my equipment off and the change was only 3/tick. Kathioustalk- Please stop the edit wars. I just did two tests, both with jobs with no natural refresh (BLM/WHM and WHM/BLM), all refresh gear taken off, and no latent Refresh active. Diabolos' Favor gives 4 MP/tic. (Edit) Reading BlueGartr, could possibly be due to a glitch where Diabolos' Favor overwrites Refresh from gear. Not -perpetuation, but just "Enhances 'Refresh' Effect". (End edit) Yondaime86 22:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Another test was done on my whole party. Even the RNG with no Refresh whatsoever was gaining 4 MP/tic due to his MP gear. Even tested on myself with all my Refresh and Perpet- gear. Diabolos went from 6 MP/tick to 2 MP/tick. No Latent Effect Refresh whatsoever. That's 4 MP/tick. all my party members got ALWAYS +3 refresh in the end. independent off any auto-refresh equips or traits. Theory: Is it possible Summoners get +3 and everyone else gets +4? @the one who said its +4: you sure u got no latent refresh from sigil on low mp or got blood of vampyre from mog tablet? (im still getting +3) Positive, I was testing in Wajaom Woodlands with Signet active. I was on BLM75/WHM37 (No Refresh trait) wearing essentially 40cap gear, since I was in Phomiuna Aqueducts the night before for a subligar farm. Also tested with WHM75/BLM37 with no Noble's Tunic (She took it off for the test) and no other form of Refresh active in Yhoator Jungle. May be a glitch that some are reporting 3mp/tic and some 4/tic. As of right now, though, the maximum available until otherwise stated by Square-Enix is 4MP/tic. Which lines up anyways with the initial update teaser that "The effect's potency will gradually increase until the avatar is released, and at its peak, can be expected to reach levels equal to those granted by the corsair's lucky number roll." (Taken from official POL website Topic). Evoker's Roll can reach 4MP/tic with a lucky number and SMN in party. Yondaime86 23:43, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Reply to the theory : No. Because my Diabolos is 6 MP/tick, and with a full Diabolos' Favor, it's 2 MP/tick. Just to check, you guys do realize Avatar's Favor gives you -2 perpetuation, right? It's -2 perpetuation and 3 mp/tick refresh, so that the full effect is 5 MP/tick. Perhaps this is why some people are mistakenly reporting 4 mp/tick. To the above : Yes, but how do you explain that a RNG/NIN was getting 4 MP/tick? Tested and it's 4mp/tick for me. To avoid confusion, I partied up with a naked person (BLM/RDM, with no sigil/sanction refresh), who ended up getting 4mp/tick at cap. So it is possible to get 4mp/tick. Those getting 3 is probably missing something and thus not getting the maximum. Yuanlung 6:12 PST 2009-NOV-10 Ok, I think I figured out what's happening. I did the test on Thundersday and got 4/tick, and now it crossed over to Lightsday and ther refresh is down to 3/tick. The refresh maybe day dependent. This will probably have to be tested under various day, and maybe weather conditions. Yuanlung 6:23 PST 2009-NOV-10 Tested on Darksday, it's back to 4mp/tick. (A little disappointed because I was hoping for 5...) Yuanlung 7:10 PST 2009-NOV-10 Tested on Darksday, it's 3mp/tick Kathioustalk- It maybe dependant on other things, but it's certainly possible to get 4mp/tick, as I am watching it ticking up right now. I've tried taking all gears off the party member, and it's still 4/tick. I do have full summoning magic skill merits though. I wonder if that matters.... Yuanlung 8:06 PST 2009-NOV-10 Can't test now with servers down. Been combing forums for reports. There are certainly enough reports of 4mp/tick to say that it's possible to achieve. There is one report that a summoner with a lv75 really low summoning magic skill (result of AF burn) is getting a cap of 2mp/tick. One person reported the refresh increased from 3/tick to 4/tick when he pushed his skill past 317. There are also reports that Shiva's MAB favor varies with summoning magic skill, so I am inclined to theorize that summoning magic skill is likely a factor in the full potency of favors. Day of the week is the other. Will test the effect of weathers once the servers come back up. Yuanlung 10:36 PST 2009-NOV-10 I suspect people who are seeing 4 MP/tick aren't counting perp-2. I've tested in a variety of formats, days, weather, with and without any perpetuation equipment, and the max I've seen is 3 MP/tick. If there's a trick to get 4 MP/tick, no ones discovered it. Until I see it for myself, I firmly believe the max is 3 MP/tick. Kathioustalk- Nah, I am testing on other party members. This takes the perpetuation cost and auto-refresh out of the picture. It is possible to get 4mp/tick. There are a fair number of people observing that already. Stop changing it to 3. The question now is what's limiting it 3 for some people. Sometimes, when others are getting a better result than you do, it maybe more beneficial to find out what they are doing and what they have that you are missing, instead of repeatedly state: "I cannot get an A in math, therefore it's impossible to get an A in math." If some people are getting 3 and some are getting 4, obviously 3 is NOT the cap. Please apply simple logic. Watching mp ticking up and making sure there are no other factor is simple, and some of us have multiple accounts to test this in a party setting. Yuanlung 10:53 PST 2009-NOV-10 @Yuanlung It'd also be nice if people could make a reproducible test, or an experiment. This is like a scientist making a discovery without anyone checking his work. Doing that right now. In the meantime, I am still getting 4/tick as are my party members. Yuanlung 11:15 PST 2009-NOV-10 Ok, here is my settings: 2-person party, RDM/THF (with hat off) and SMN/SCH. Windsday ~noon, no weather effect. Summoning skill 320. Refresh reached maximum after ~30 seconds to 4mp/tick on RDM. 4mp/tick when skill is reduced to 317. 3mp/tick when skill is reduced to 315. I do not have any easy way to get my skill to 316, so I can just say the threshold is somewhere between 315 and 317. Yuanlung 11:28 PST 2009-NOV-10 Did more tests. Apparently weather has no effect on this favor. At least not weather from SCH storms. Started up Diabolos's favor and waited for it to reach cap. The SCH in party did aoe light weather then dark weather. Neither had an effect on the refresh amount/tick (remained at 4/tick through out). The observation of Lightsday will be retested at the next Lightsday, since I did not note the summoning skill at that point. Yuanlung 20:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Yuanlung: Thank you for the testing on what could be causing the differential between many different Summoners and their Favor effects. Going to edit the main page to hopefully make it look and sound a little better, keeping the same info there is now.Yondaime86 21:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok, retested for lightsday. I was wrong. Lightsday has no effect on refresh amount. It was likely a coincidence that one of my macros dropped my skill below 317 around day change. Yuanlung 22:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Summoning skill and refresh increase Obviously, you can get 1mp refresh once you can use Avatar's Favor, but havent found any information on what skill lvl it takes for it to increase. I've been skilling and checking in on the skill lvl and if it has increased. So far, I got 2mp tic somewhere between 120-140 skill and 3mp tic somewhere between 180-190 skill. If someone can pin pointed down or knows for sure what skill lvls are required, please add it to the main page. Absolutezro of Bahamut 18:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Caller's Horn Enhancement. My smn skill is 369 and i am using Callers Horn +1 and my diabolos favor is only giving me 4mp tick when it should be 5mp, its only 5mp a tick with the auto-refresh trait that's included. Is this a glitch/bug? Caller's Horn +1 does indeed increase the refresh from Diabolos, but you need to hit a new skill tier to get it. I did some testing with a friend and found it to be somewhere in the range of 380-382 skill. Took off horn just to be sure it wasn't a new tier obtainable without the horn. --Alistrianna 16:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC)